Then You Look At Me
by PinkRoses4Rali
Summary: UPDATE, chapter 6. Rafe & Alison are finally married and starting their life together. Will someone or something get in the way of their happiness? And Jack meets a new mysterious girl. Will sparks fly? ;) R & R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction so bear with me. LOL. Anyway, just to set the stage for you. Caleb never came back in Naked Eyes, Rafe and Alison are finally starting their future as man and wife :D Much to come. I will try to update at least every 2 weeks or so. Thank you Victoria, you wouldn't believe you much you've helped! Everybody R & R!!! Til Chapter 2 ~ Nat  
  
Chapter One  
  
Looking out to the sandy beach, Alison stood happily by the open French doors leading to the wrought iron balcony, the moonlight shone beautifully on her face making her hair almost glow. A few weeks before the wedding, Elizabeth had totally surprised them by handing them two plane tickets and the reservation to a private resort in St. Lucia. Rafe had been a little suspicious of Elizabeth's generosity, but Alison had twisted his arm, and when they saw the place, any misgiving about it had gone out the window. Pink roses climbed up and around the railings of the balcony while red and pink candles sat glowing on a small table.  
  
The room was huge and luxurious. A red loveseat and crackling fireplace sat on one end; while on the other end there was a bed and two nightstands. Other pieces of furniture were scattered throughout the room, all upholstered in delicate, lavish fabrics, adding to the romance. Candles and two glasses of champagne sat on a table by the fireplace, adding to the already romantic atmosphere. There was a spacious walk in closet and very large bathroom. The bathtub was big enough for two, with rose petals and candles scattered all around the marble foundation that surrounded the bath.  
  
Thinking of their wedding only moments ago, a smile came over Alison's whole face. Their wedding really had been nothing short of magical. She laughed to herself, thinking of how Rafe always seemed to make all her dreams come true- especially today when he had invited all their closest friends and family to the wedding as a wonderful surprise for her. They'd planned on it being just the two of them so it caught her completely off guard when Jack, Jamal, Ricky, her mother, Casey, Ian, Kevin and Lucy ran into the small chapel with big smiles on their faces. It was one of the best surprises she could have asked for.  
  
All the guests had gone back to Port Charles, and now it was starting to sink in. Alison couldn't believe she was finally Rafe's wife, and he was her husband! And the best part- it was only going to get better.  
  
Alison was still wearing her wedding gown. It was the same dress that her Nana had worn at her own wedding so many years ago. The dress was very simple, strapless and slightly low-cut. It hugged her hips and then flared out at the bottom. Intricate and delicate white beading could be found all over her gown. It fit her body perfectly, accentuating every curve of her sexy figure. The gown was made of an airy beautiful material, which swished every time Alison moved, one of the things she loved most about it. And it made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world when Rafe looked at her in it.  
  
She sighed, twirling her gorgeous diamond wedding band around her ring finger. Just like her engagement ring, it looked like it was made just for her. The ring was white gold with one large diamond in the center, which sparkled brilliantly in the light. Simple- but very pretty. Rafe definitely had good taste when it came to buying her jewelry.  
  
"Mrs. Rafe Kovich!' she squealed cheerfully.  
  
Unbeknownst to Alison, Rafe had been watching her for minutes now from the bathroom. There were no words to describe the joy and peacefulness he got from knowing that he was finally married to the woman that he loved more than anything. When she walked down the isle to him, his heart skipped a beat. At that moment, Alison literally took his breath away. Alison was always beautiful to him, but the way she looked in her dress, the smile on her face. it made him fall in love with her all over again. And she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, on Heaven and on earth.  
  
Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her waist and slowly spun her around. Alison smiled at Rafe; he looked so handsome in his tux. He looked down at his angel so his lips could meet hers. Now it was time to enjoy the new life they shared together.  
  
"Mrs. Rafe Kovich." He repeated with laughter in his voice. "I love you Alison. I love you more than you can imagine." He said, holding her closer.  
  
She loved hearing him say that. "And I love you. You know Rafe, it's finally ours, like you always said." She replied, looking into his eyes.  
  
His smile became even bigger still, squinting his eyes in amusement "What is?"  
  
"Everything we ever dreamed of. It's really ours Rafe. We're finally husband and wife."  
  
Rafe pulled her closer still to him, kissing first her forehead lightly, then blazing a trail of kisses behind her ear and down her neck, nibbling her ears. She laughed against Rafe's lips as he finally captured hers, dizzying her with his kisses. She was obviously enjoying Rafe, but suddenly she pulled away from him.  
  
"No-no-no," she said, waving her finger at him playfully. "Not yet Rafe." She teased, giving Rafe a mischievous look, which he always found very cute. He gave a smile, but still tightly kept his arms around her waist, obviously not wanting her to go anywhere.  
  
"Alison," he said, sounding completely serious. Alison walked out of his grasp and slowly circled around him.  
  
"Rafe. I know this will be an incredible night. and this is almost perfect." Rafe nodded, and then suddenly her last words sunk in.  
  
"Almost?" he asked, confused. What had he forgotten? Looking around he could see nothing wrong. Alison was perfect tonight, and he was sure that the night would be too.  
  
"Yeah. This room is beautiful, and it's all very romantic. The people at the resort didn't forget a single detail. But I think there's just something missing. Something, I just can't put my finger on it." Alison said quietly, loving to play this game with him. She was hoping he would catch on. The room was pretty, but it needed some personal touches, something special to make the night even more special to the both of them.  
  
She had had a vision of how she'd wanted her wedding night to be since she was a teenager. Rafe of course, was more than she could ever ask for. But all the little things like roses and romantic music were lacking.  
  
"I see. Well you know if there's anything you want me to get for you just ask. I want you to be happy tonight." He said.  
  
"Aw. I know, that's something that I love about you," she smiled, giving him a kiss. "Rafe I think I'll just go make myself look a little nicer. I want to look beautiful for you. This is going to be a night we'll never forget."  
  
Rafe laughed, lifting up her chin so their eyes met. "Could you look any more beautiful than you do right at this moment?" she leaned closer to him, running her finger up and down his chest.  
  
"I'll be right back." Alison whispered. Her dress swished as Rafe watched her walk into the bathroom. She glanced behind her, gave him a smile and then closed the door behind her.  
  
Rafe sighed and looked around the room. It looked nice already, but Alison was right. It was definitely lacking some personal touches. He got out some white candles and put Alison's favorite CD in the little stereo, dimming the lights. "Hmmm. No. Still not right." He mumbled to himself. Pink roses. Suddenly a big bushel of pink roses appeared in Rafe's hands. His magic powers had slowly been coming back to him after he last came back from Heaven to be with Alison, and reunited with her on the train.  
  
He now sprinkled a trail of pink rose petals around the room, and of course on the bed. Now it was perfect. Rafe gave a content smile and sat patiently on the bed waiting for Alison. She usually took a long time to get dressed, but it was always worth the wait. He could now hear her humming "If You Asked Me To", which made him laugh to himself. Her voice wasn't exactly the greatest, but Rafe loved her voice no matter what it sounded like. The humming stopped and the doorknob twisted. Alison slowly stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Rafe." She said softly.  
  
"Oh, angel." He whispered.  
  
**********  
  
Alison was wearing a black nightgown that reached just below the middle of her thigh. It had a lacy, plunging neckline, which showed off her cleavage and her tanned, soft, gorgeous skin. The nightgown, like her dress, fit her figure wonderfully. She had her long blonde locks in curls that were cascading down her shoulders.  
  
Her beauty amazed Rafe once again. She flashed him her dazzling smile and he was a goner. "Wow." was his response, the only words he could find to say at that moment.  
  
"So. Do you like it?" she asked, the most adorable expression on her face as she slowly walked to Rafe. He pulled her to him, giving her a long kiss. "I assume that means a yes!" she giggled.  
  
"Yes! Yes!" he answered throwing his hands in the air, as they now both began laughing.  
  
They sat down on the loveseat, holding each other and drinking champagne. Alison was leaning back into Rafe's chest as she began to speak softly. "You do know that we'll never spend another night apart don't you? Are you sure you can put up with me?" Alison laughed, joking with him again. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"If putting up with you feels this good then I'll do it for the rest our lives, gladly." He chuckled.  
  
"Well Rafe, we haven't even gotten to the good part yet," he smiled at the thought. "That is yet to come." She grinned, turning around so she was facing him.  
  
"I love you Alison. My wife." Rafe loved that sound of it.  
  
"Well, husband," she beamed, "Why don't you show me."  
  
Alison slid off his jacket and threw it on the floor, as he began running his fingers through her blonde locks. As she began to rub his back he made this way, kissing first the front of her throat, then the nape of her neck and finally to her lips. His kisses first began slow and gentle, but then became faster and harder, making her moan quietly. As if knowing what the other was thinking, they both instinctively got up off the loveseat. He took her hands and begun leading her to the bed. But, before Rafe could ease himself onto it, she roughly pushed him onto the bed.  
  
He looked up at her grinning and smiled himself. She was so sexy when she tried to be rough with him. He reached up and grabbed her around her waist, pulling Alison onto the bed on top of him. They locked eyes with each other as she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, throwing it to the floor.  
  
Rafe smoothed her hair out of her face and kissed her tenderly from her collarbone to the top of her breast. Finally she unbuckled his belt and pulled off his pants, and he slipped off her nightgown, running his hands up and down her body feeling the smoothness of her skin.  
  
The happy couple embarked on their favorite journey, finding that familiar rhythm they enjoyed so much. Words were lost on each other's lips and they became one, body and soul.  
  
***********  
  
The world fell away from them as Rafe and Alison made love. Little did they know that danger was lurking, and evil was never far away.  
  
Ed sat up in heaven in his office looking through next week's comings and goings. Looking through a stack of papers, something caught his attention. Ed leaned back in his chair with a troubled look on his face.  
  
"You know I've been rootin' for you two since day one. But you know how it is, son. I can't change the future." Ed sighed, looking down at his son and new daughter-in-law.  
  
************ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all, thank you to all you lovely readers for your reviews! And you Awians really have inspired me to keep writing!! I'm SO sorry for how long it took me to post new chapters, but being in high school, I've had more homework and exams then I care to mention. LOL. Anyway, I hope these few chapters aren't too disappointing. Some of this is filler - AKA to get me to where I want to go in my story. But bear with me. Lots of nice things to come, which I've already gotten down on paper. Luckily it's almost break now, so I'm going to have more time to write. All you ladies are the best. Happy Holidays. R & R. ;) nat.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Rafe opened the door of their private suite as he took Alison's hand and led her in. Rafe held a little picnic basket and a few towels, which he set down on the coffee table. They had been out all day on the beach. Alison had wanted to just lie in the sand and enjoy the moment, but Rafe wanted to have lunch. So they had enjoyed their lunch on the beach. It was a simple lunch, champagne, chocolate covered strawberries and a loaf of French bread, all of Alison's favorites.  
  
She pulled her hair out of the ponytail she had put it in earlier as Rafe went to sit on the bed. She gave her head a little shake and her wavy locks rested on her shoulders. He couldn't stop staring at her all day- she was so pretty in the white sundress she wore.  
  
Alison moseyed over to him and gently sat on his lap, smiling. They looked outside of the open French doors as the sun was setting. Pink and purple streaks of color filled the sky, reflecting on the water.  
  
"This is so perfect." Alison sighed, leaning into Rafe.  
  
"Yeah, it is." He said, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I don't want to leave, it's so beautiful here. Its like we're in our own little world where no one can touch us. All the evil and the darkness is really gone."  
  
"You're right," Rafe laughed, "But as much as I'd love to stay here, I don't think we can drop everything and live in St. Lucia." He chuckled more.  
  
"Aw, please Rafe. I promise I'll be good if you let me stay." Alison started pouting and stuck out her lip, trying so hard not to laugh.  
  
"Hmm, well I'll tell you what. We could stay, or we could go back to Port Charles tomorrow morning and I could surprise you with something." He ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Surprise? What kind of surprise?? You know me. I have to know!"  
  
It was obvious Rafe had gotten Alison excited about what he had in store for her. Her eyes were sparkled with anticipation.  
  
"Tell me please! Comon Rafe!" she begged.  
  
"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see! It's a good surprise though. I promise." He kissed her and she began to smile.  
  
"Well, in that case. I guess we should start packing up." she said, as she rose from his lap and reached into the walk-in closet to put her clothes back into her suitcase.  
  
Alison looked at Rafe as he grinned at her. He nearly jumped off the bed, and then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
"Rafe Kovich! What are you up to!" she said, as she leaned closer to him and playfully poked him in the arm.  
  
They both laughed and started packing their bags.  
  
***********  
  
As they got off the plane, Rafe's cell phone rang and he dropped a suitcase trying to find his phone.  
  
"It's in your back pocket Rafe. Here, let me just---ok here I got it." She said, reaching into his back pocket and answering his phone.  
  
"Hello. Rafe Kovich's phone." Alison said.  
  
"Oh, Alison. Hi! Um, could I talk to Rafe please?" It was Lucy. She sounded a little caught off guard.  
  
"Of course, just one second," she said, reaching for Rafe. "Rafe. It's Lucy."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Rafe took the phone and seemed to be trying to keep his voice down. Alison couldn't really understand what he was mumbling to his cousin. "Yep, Yeah I know. Mmm hmm. Everything's ready." Shortly after, Rafe hung up. A smile came over his face.  
  
************  
  
Lucy hung up the phone and sighed. She loved helping Rafe and Alison. Those two lovebirds were too sweet for words. Lucy only wished she could experience the same romance those two shared. She loved Ian more than anything, but lately he'd been spending more time working at the hospital than with her.  
  
Her attention was diverted when she heard a knock at the door. Lucy nearly sprinted to open it, but then she saw it was Kevin.  
  
"Kevin."  
  
"Lucy. We need to talk."  
  
"No, Kevin. I really don't think that's necessary. Ian is taking a shower and if he comes out and sees you here."  
  
Kevin cut her off. "He's not here Lucy. I saw him at the hospital. Why don't you just admit what's going on here? This isn't exactly what you bargained for, is it Lucy?"  
  
**********  
  
"Honey, is everything fine? Lucy didn't sound like herself over the phone. Is Ian alright?"  
  
"Everything's fine. She just needed to talk to me about the gym. We got a ton of new members while we were away."  
  
"Okay, if you're sure nothing's wrong. We should get out of here."  
  
Rafe kissed her softly and took her hand. "My thoughts exactly."  
  
Alison and Rafe walked out of the airport hand-in-hand and found a cab to drive them to Port Charles. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
"Ouch!" Alison yelled, as she almost tripped over a branch. Rafe caught her in his arms before she fell. Rafe had blindfolded her in the cab with a black scarf for hers. Alison was completely disoriented and had no clue where they could be, all she knew was they definitely weren't at the gym or the apartment. It couldn't be their barn because she didn't smell those purple wildflowers. After Rafe asked the cabdriver to drop them off, he'd begun leading her through a wooded area for more than ten minutes now.  
  
"Rafe? Where on earth are we?!" she asked.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulders to guide her. "We're almost there, just hold on to me okay?" Rafe said, trying not to laugh at her. He had to admit, she looked pretty ridiculous stumbling around like that, but nonetheless she managed to be cuter than ever.  
  
Rafe stopped walking- they were finally there. "Are we here? Rafe can I PLEASE take off my blindfold now?" Alison pleaded.  
  
"Okay Angel. You can look now." Rafe smiled, untying the blindfold and then pulling it from around Alison's head. She uncovered her eyes to see a small yellow house standing in front of her. It had light blue shutters and small white window boxes under the windows, filled with white roses and pansies. Trees with red and golden leaves were everywhere. The house had a white porch and wooden porch swing. A short white fence with vines climbing up each post surrounded the small yard. The house looked like it had been built in the 1940's or 1950's.  
  
"Rafe?" She reached for him and brought him closer to her. She didn't quite understand yet.  
  
Rafe beamed. "You like it??" He asked, eagerly.  
  
"Well, it's-it's beautiful! I love it! But Rafe, what are WE doing here? It looks like someone lives here already." Alison began to smile.  
  
"Now that we're here, someone does live here. Don't you want to go inside and see what our new home looks like?"  
  
"Our.home? What?!" His whole face smiled at her as Alison processed the words that he had just said.  
  
"RAFE!!!" She squealed happily. "Oh my God! Our home? This place is so pretty! The woods and the flowers- and I love it! I love you!" Alison pulled Rafe to her and showered him with little kisses.  
  
"How in the world did you do all this? Without me knowing?!" She asked. He simply gave her another boyish grin and led her up to the porch.  
  
**********  
  
They stood on the porch smiling as Rafe pulled out a key from his pocket and was going to open the door. Suddenly he stopped.  
  
"I almost forgot something."  
  
"Hmm?" Alison asked, blissfully.  
  
"I have to carry you over the threshold, Mrs. Kovich."  
  
She was so incredibly blessed to have him. How did he plan all this own his own? It must have taken forever.  
  
"I love it when you call me that. I truly am the happiest, luckiest girl in the world."  
  
Rafe bent down to meet her lips and gave her a soft kiss. Alison kissed him back and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck as he scooped her up and unlocked the door, pushing it open with his foot.  
  
As he let her down, she discovered the house was already totally furnished. Decorated with warm tones like deep reds and greens. A sofa and loveseat sat in the living room and a small mahogany coffee table with a pink rose in a vase sat in the center of the room. Some scented candles and black and white photographs of the two of them sat on the fireplace mantle. The wood- burning fireplace was already filled with crackling logs and flames.  
  
Alison's eyes filled with joyful tears, one tear escaped and fell down her right cheek. "My God. You-did you do all this?" she said quietly, totally in awe.  
  
He moved to her holding her face in his hands, and looking into her eyes. "I couldn't have done this without Lucy. You know how bad I am at decorating," He joked. "It was hard work keeping it from you, but just seeing your face and looking into your eyes-seeing how happy you are. It makes it all worth it."  
  
Covering Rafe's hands, which cradled her face, her lips curved into a smile. She could no longer hold in her tears. There wasn't anything she could say to show him how much this meant to her.  
  
"I love you, Rafe."  
  
"I love you too." He replied.  
  
"Now, all I'm wondering is- how am I ever going to be able to repay you?" She laughed. He knew where Alison was going with this, and it excited him.  
  
"Hmm. I don't know. I mean, this whole house IS pretty nice." Rafe chuckled. Alison laughed back and gazed into his eyes.  
  
"You're right. What about you show me our bedroom?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. His hands begun to get lost in her hair. His lips captured hers and Alison grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her so their bodies touched. His kisses trailed to the spot on her neck right under her ear.  
  
"Umm. Rafe."  
  
"Hmm?" he mumbled, his lips still pressed against her neck, tickling her.  
  
"The bedroom." She laughed. He passionately kissed her lips, his tongue teasing and tasting her. Rafe picked her up once more and her legs wrapped around his waist, the whole time never breaking their kiss. Rafe carried his bride off to the bedroom.  
  
A/N: LOL. I know, I know. The parallel to Gracie's story. I swear to you, I had this written over a month ago. But I suppose this is what happens when you're a slacker like me! haha. Hope you are enjoying. R & R. :P nat. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
It seemed as though the past two months had just flown by, and now it was December. Rafe had been focusing on teaching the kickboxing class to members at their gym, and Alison was wrapped up in adding festive touches to the house and keeping everything working like clockwork at Body & Soul.  
  
This afternoon they had embarked on an all day shopping extravaganza. Alison sure was an avid shopper. Rafe never wanted to go into another mall for the rest of his life. They walked into the house and dumped all their shopping bags on the floor. Rafe took Alison's jacket off and pulled his own off, then hung them up in the closet behind the door.  
  
She plopped onto the couch. "See Rafe? That was fun! Now we have gifts for everybody and everything was on sale!" Alison beamed.  
  
Rafe joined her on the couch and took her hands in his; delicately kissing her fingers one by one. He had a hard time believing anyone could get that excited about shopping. Well, until today. "How can you do it? I mean, we went into eleven different stores, looking for one scarf. And then in the end, you decided to buy the scarf that you saw in the first store anyways!"  
  
Alison was shocked at Rafe. Didn't he realize it was necessary to go into other stores first before making a purchase? She had to make sure she was getting the best deal possible.  
  
"Can you believe it though?! Two weeks until Christmas!" Alison exclaimed. Christmas was without a doubt her favorite holiday. She loved everything about it. The holiday spirit, the snow, the food, and most of all, getting to spend every minute of it with the man she loved.  
  
Rafe was reminded of Christmas from years past. Last Christmas had been filled with so much love and hope. He remembered the first Christmas they'd spent together. That year, things had seemed so uncertain. Alison was very much in love with Jamal, and Rafe wasn't even sure whether he'd be able to spend another moment with her, much less spend the rest of his life being her husband. Never in his wildest dreams did he envision this. She truly had given him everything he could ever want.  
  
"Yeah, we don't even have a tree yet!" he laughed. Alison's head immediately began to fill with ideas, and a long list of things they had to buy and do by Christmas Eve. "You're totally right. Oh my God. we still have to buy all the food! I think we should probably like, decorate the gym and bake some cookies for our members. Then I was thinking this year we could have a small dinner with my mother and nana. Does that sound okay?" She hopped from the couch to get a notebook and pen from the coffee table where she scrolled down some ideas and ingredients they needed by Christmas.  
  
He loved that about her; she could never keep still for one moment. Once she got an idea she tended to get a bit carried away with it.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait." He took the pen and pad away from her and put it back on the coffee table.  
  
"Rafe! What are you doing?"  
  
"I just had something a little different in mind for Christmas Eve." He began.  
  
Alison's lips curved into a wide smile. "Oh, is that so?"  
  
"Yeah, well I was thinking, you remember how great last year was? Just the two of us. The beautiful tree all lit up, the fireplace. And you, looking amazing in that dress." The thought of it made him grin.  
  
"You really liked that dress, didn't you?" she teased.  
  
"It's my favorite." He replied, nuzzling her neck and kissing her earlobe. The feel of his skin against hers was making her dizzy. Alison was starting to lose focus. What were they talking about?  
  
"Anyway, I thought maybe this year we could do the same thing. Just you and me, having a romantic evening. Sound good?"  
  
"Hmm?" she replied, as Rafe rubbed her back. "Oh. Umm. Yeah, that sounds perfect."  
  
"Then it's a date. Merry Christmas, angel."  
  
Alison smiled and softly kissed him on the lips. "And a very Merry Christmas to you too. Hey, I'm just curious though. What are you getting me this year?" she giggled.  
  
"Uh-uh." Rafe shook his head. She'd have to wait.  
  
"Well, you are just full of surprises, aren't you Rafe?"  
  
"What can I say? I've never been the predictable type." Rafe couldn't keep a straight face anymore, as they collapsed onto each other shaking with laughter.  
  
Little did they know, a very unexpected visitor was lurking outside their door. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Hello wonderful Awians and readers! :) I've been really bad... I know. Please forgive me! I had huge writers block... but just to make sure that the next update won't be months from now, I have my next 2 chapters uploaded already. I hope you aren't too disappointed. Enjoy. REVIEW! Thanks. ~ Evil Nat (LOL)  
  
Chapter Five  
  
{A knock at the door}  
  
"Let me get that." Rafe untangled himself from under her and bounded towards the door. Opening it, his face fell in displeasure.  
  
"Rafe," Livvie snapped, inviting herself in and taking a seat on an arm of the huge armchair. "Hey Ali."  
  
"Oh God. What are you doing here?" Alison looked up and sighed, exasperated.  
  
"You two look so disappointed to see me. Just wanted to give you a big congrats on the marriage, and wish you a Merry Christmas."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Look, in the spirit of the holidays I just wanted to prove that I'm really over whatever happened in the past. I forgive you, Rafe, for lying to me. I thought that our marriage and our baby really meant something to you, but it the end your little slut was the one you chose. Alison, I forgive you for trying to steal every man I ever cared about."  
  
"Oh NO. You cannot be serious. If anyone is guilty of lying, stealing, cheating it's YOU! And you should be the LAST one calling anybody a slut."  
  
"Alison – just don't listen to her, alright? Livvie, you need to go. Now."  
  
"Oh comon Rafe, we used to be really close once. And your dear Alison and me used to be the best of friends." It figured. So she was just here to stir something up again. Bring back all the horrible memories. Alison was trying to keep a brave face, but Rafe could see in her eyes that she was blinking back tears.  
  
Willing herself not to cry, Alison's voice shook. "Please. We both know that every word out of your mouth is about as contrived and twisted as your pathetic excuse for a life. LEAVE, and don't ever come back here again."  
  
"Let me help you out," Rafe offered, before the situation got even worse.  
  
"Fine. I have to meet with my dad soon, anyway. But Alison, I'm not done with you yet." She picked her purse up and walked toward the door with Rafe right behind her.  
  
"You leave her alone. I don't want to see you come anywhere near Alison again, you hear me?" He whispered fiercely in Livvie's ear.  
  
"That won't be a problem with you as her bodyguard. Goodbye." She barked back at him. Shutting the door behind her, he took a deep breath before he turned and faced Alison.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Rafe, it's okay. We both know what she's like. I just... well, I kind of thought that this whole thing between us was over. Or at least I had hoped."  
  
"Alison..."  
  
"No, she always does this."  
  
Rafe was helpless as her tears started to fall. Once they started it was like they couldn't stop.  
  
"Don't. Don't cry, please."  
  
She couldn't manage to say much between sobs. "Everything was going so perfectly, I guess I was so wrapped up in us and Christmas, that I totally forget about all the bad stuff. And, I guess I kind of miss Livvie."  
  
"You...miss...her?"  
  
"No...not this Livvie. The old one I used to know, before Caleb. I know that seems like forever ago but I've never had a friend who I could talk to about girl stuff. She was it, Rafe."  
  
He didn't know how to help, but he hated to see her sad. Cradling her face, he kissed her softly on her trembling lips. "I'll tell you what. If you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here for you. You know what."  
  
He is so sweet, she though, looking deeply into his eyes. Right now, the last thing she wanted to think about was girl stuff. All she could think about was him, and what he was doing t her. He was kissing her neck and driving her insane. "Rafe, I have to admit – the last thing I want to do with you is talk."  
  
"Oh. What else did you have in mind?" Smiling, he gently wiped the tears from her cheek and bent down to kissed her passionately.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey Frank." At the Recovery Room, Jack found a stool at the bar and slid a five dollar bill across the counter.  
  
"Jack. What'll it be? Oh. Don't tell me! Jack and Coke?"  
  
"Yep." Mixing up his drink, Frank slid a small glass back across the counter and put a little umbrella in the glass.  
  
"Why the long face tonight?"  
  
"It's not too long until Christmas. It's always a really hard time for me. Thinking about all the things I've lost. Chris is here...but other than that, I'm alone."  
  
"Oh no. Not still hung up on Livvie, are ya?"  
  
"NO. That viper and I are ancient history."  
  
"Well if I didn't know better, I'd think that you really missed her right now."  
  
Slamming his glass down on the counter, Jack grabbed his coat from behind the stool. "Why don't you worry about your own relationship, and I'll worry about mine! KEEP THE CHANGE."  
  
**********  
  
We see a young woman with two suitcases struggling to carry them into the Recovery Room. Jack, not looking where he's going storms out of the bar and bumps right into her – sending all her luggage and their contents flying everywhere. Clothes and toiletries lay in the snow. He's completely embarrassed and speechless.  
  
"Oh my God. I'm – I'm so sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay." She responded quietly, frantically trying to get all her things back into the bags.  
  
"Let me help you, please. I swear, I usually don't just walk into people without looking where I'm going," he muttered, blushing as he picked up her pink lacy bra with two of his fingers.  
  
"Um, let me get that please. I think you've helped plenty." The woman snatched her bra back and stuffed it into her suitcase. For the first time, their eyes met and they got a good look at each other. She had the most stunning hazel eyes.  
  
"Umm... Uh. WOW."  
  
"What? Do I have something in my teeth?"  
  
"No. I just...nothing."  
  
"Could you hand me my socks?" she asked.  
  
"Of course. So, could I buy you a drink? And apologize like 90 times?"  
  
"I don't even know you yet!" she laughed. He was such a dork – but something about him really grabbed her.  
  
"I'm Jack. Jack Ramsey."  
  
"Hi Jack. My name is Audrey. I guess we're not strangers anymore." Giggling, she put her hand out and shook his hand. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It took me long enough! =P I wrote this at 12:50 am this morning...so I hope nothing is too confusing. Oh and btw, I don't know if Jamal has family in Arizona. I just made that up. LOL. Hopefully someone's still reading.

Chapter 6

_Chestnut's roasting on an open fire_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose_

_Yule tide carols being sung by a choir_

_And folks dressed up like Eskimos_

_Everybody knows _

_A turkey and some mistletoe_

_Can help to make the season bright_

_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow_

_Will find it hard to sleep tonight_

"Christmas Eve is finally here!" Alison said in a sing-song voice, as music from "The Christmas Song" flowed from the CD player. Carols always got her into the Christmas spirit. Alison was spending the whole morning and afternoon making all the preparations for tonight. This was their first holiday in the new house, and they intended to make it absolutely perfect.

"Rafe said he'd be home by 6:00, so that gives me 2 hours to make stuffing, candied apples, and a peach cobbler. God, where did I put my spatch—"

**Ring Ring**

Her train of thought was interrupted by her cell phone. Finding her way out of a maze of pots, plans, and Christmas cards, she hopped over the sofa and answered.

"Hey Lucy!'

"Hi, Alison! I just wanted to wish you and Rafe a Merry Christmas! And, thank you for a very special one two years ago."

Alison smiled at the memory. She'd been terrified of losing Rafe that year, when he had to go back up to heaven. That night, she had never felt so helpless and alone – but so completely loved – all at the same time. But somehow, he found a way to come back to her so they could be together. And they would never spend another Christmas without each other again.

"That was special for us too. It really was a Christmas miracle."

On the other end of the phone, Alison heard Christina whimpering for her mommy, and Serena playing an album at a ridiculous volume.

"**Dear Lord Serena! **Please turn that down! Just a minute, Pumkinhead, Mom is on the phone right now."

"I should let you go, Lucy. Merry Christmas!"

"Sorry! Tell Rafe I said 'Hello'. Ta!"

"Ta!"

xxxxxxxxxx

At the Recovery Room, Jack was almost done working his shift. Chris was spending the holiday with Elizabeth. Jamal was in Arizona visiting his mom. Holidays were always so lonely for Jack, ever since Livvie left him.

"Ugh, what were you thinking? I can't believe you picked up her bra. You're a moron, Ramsey." Jack thought out loud, stacking beer glasses behind the bar.

He'd been such an idiot around Audrey. There was something about the way she'd looked at him the other night that made him crazy. It was like she knew something he didn't. Like she could see right through him. She had the clearest hazel eyes he'd ever seen, and shoulder length amber brown hair that framed her small delicate face.

All he knew was, he wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to know what kind of coffee she drank, what made her laugh, how she liked her eggs...

"Jack?"

His head shot up.

"Audrey."

He lost his focus and dropped 4 glasses. They crashed on the floor and shattered into hundreds of pieces.

_They know that Santa's on his way_

_He's loaded with toys and goodies on his sleigh_

_And every mother's child is going to spy_

_To see if reindeer really know how to fly_

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase_

_To kids from one to ninety-two_

_All thought it's been said many times, many ways_

_Merry Christmas to you_

xxxxxxxxxx

It was 6pm, and Rafe was home right on time.

"Hey Angel." He said, walking into the kitchen. Alison was washing the dishes in oversized yellow gloves and a messy apron. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and most of it was wet and clinging to her face. She had a bit of batter stuck to her eyelid. The kitchen looked like a total disaster zone.

"Hi! I'm so glad to see you." she beamed, walking over to him with a huge smile on her face.

"I guess I should give you a kiss hello, huh?" He smiled back.

"Mmm. That would be nice."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, but Alison was far from satisfied.

"Hey!" she laughed, pulling him closer to her. She squealed as Rafe spun her around and dipped her down, kissing her on the lips much more passionately this time.

"Much better."

_They know that Santa's on his way_

_He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh_

_And every mother's child is going to spy_

_To see if reindeer really know how to fly_

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry I startled you like that. Let me help you sweep that glass up." Audrey offered. God, this is **so **embarrassing, she thought. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to see me again.

"No, it's fine! This stuff happens all the time. It's my fault anyway. Butterfingers. So, uh, what can I get for you?"

His voice was nearly shaking. She looked so gorgeous. And those hazel eyes...

"Um. I...well. Actually I didn't come here for a drink. I just ...came here to see you." She looked down at her hands, and her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink.

No way. A beautiful, kind, gracious girl, who he'd just met, was here just for him. He didn't now what to say. He just stared at her.

"Jack? I'm sorry. No, this is a bad time. This was a stupid idea. I shouldn't have come here. It's just that you're the only person I sort of know here in Port Charles. And Christmas Eve can get kind of lonely, so I wondered if you were busy tonight."

"I get off in ten minutes. How about I get you some hot chocolate, and then I'm yours for the night?"

He was so sweet. And he had a way of making her smile. No one had made her smile in so long.

"That sounds great. Thank you."

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase_

_To kids from one to ninety-two_

_All though it's been said many times many ways_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Merry Christmas to you_

xxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly 7:30, and the sky looked like black velvet filled with tiny diamonds. The moon was especially radiant, and the snowflakes fell so hard it looked like they'd be snowed in.

The gym would stay closed for 2 weeks, so Rafe and Alison could focus completely on each other, and all their blessings.

Their tree was small and simple, with ornaments of angels, snowflakes, and tiny frames with their pictures inside. A glittering white angel sat on the very top, watching over them tonight. The fireplace was cracking as the fire danced across the logs.

Rafe sat in anticipation on the couch, waiting for Alison to come out from the bathroom. She'd been in there for half an hour.

"Ready?" she asked, from behind the door. He could tell from her voice that she was smiling.

"Get out here!" he laughed.

The door swung open and she walked out, giving him a small spin so he could get a good look. Her dress was strapless and a deep shade of red, with white trimming. The bottom flared out and reached the middle of her calf, while the top of the dress clung to her chest for dear life.

"You look...amazing." Rafe realized he wasn't breathing, and put his hand on his chest just to make sure it would rise and fall.

"I thought you would like it. I love you, Rafe." She smiled flirtatiously, sitting next to him on the couch.

He couldn't resist touching her. The fire made her wavy blonde hair look like it was glowing and she smelled like roses. He ran his finger along the bottom of her chin, breathing her in. Then his lips found their way to her collarbone, leaving tiny kisses.

"Rafe" she said, softly.

"Hmmm?" He said, focusing solely on kissing the side of her neck.

"I think that before we get carried away, we should have some dinner."

He laughed, tickiling her skin with his breath. "Alison, I was hoping we could get right to dessert."

"Rafe, seriously. I spent a lot of time making this Christmas dinner."

"Okay. I'm sorry, I know you did. And it smells fantastic. Let's have some dinner."

She had that look in her eyes that excited him.

"The sooner we eat, the sooner we can get to ...dessert."

xxxxxxxxxx

Audrey and Jack had left the recovery room and now sat on a bench in the park. For the past five minutes, it was complete awkward silence. Jack broke it.

"It just dawned on me, that I am fascinated by you, yet all I know is your name."

It had been years since anyone cared, she thought to herself. If only he knew.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Everything. Anything. Family is a good start. Where do you come from?"

"I'm from Chicago. I've been moving around ever since I was sixteen."

"_Sixteen?"_

"Yeah. That's when I moved out. I was just a child, so naïve."

"Oh, I get it. Dysfunctional family?"

"Something like that. If you could call it a family. I never knew my dad, and my mom was always with a ton of guys. I remember all these different men being at our apartment, some for a night, and some for a year. When I was 14, she got married to this one guy, Randy."

He couldn't believe she'd been through so much. He thought his life was hard, but being alone when she was practically a kid?

"Jack, I'm sorry. You don't want to hear about my problems. You don't even really know me."

"No. I want to know you. I want to know about it. What about Ralph?"

"He was an alcoholic. When he drank a lot, he got angry. And he hit me and my brother. Sometimes my mom too. He was trouble, but she refused to see it. She loved him too much to leave him. So my brother and I just left one night. And I haven't seen them since. It was for the best."

The words came out in almost a whisper. Her eyes filled with hot tears, and her cheeks were burning her. A tear escaped and ran down her red cheeks. God. He hated seeing her cry. And it was all his fault. Suddenly he felt like an ass for even bringing it up, and wanted nothing more than to make it better.

"Audrey. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He said apologetically.

"You didn't know."

"Listen to me; if there's ever anything you need, I'm your guy."

"Thanks Jack. You've been so nice to me."

"What are friends for?"

She managed a shaky smile. He wasn't like any of the other guys she'd known.

"Jack. There is one thing." She said sheepishly.

"What's wrong?"

"I need somewhere to stay."

"Done."


End file.
